2003
The following media in this list is from 2003. Movies Universal Theatrical Catinthehat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (film) Home Video grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) Paramount Home Video GoodBurgerDVD.jpg|Good Burger (February 21)|link=Good Burger (VHS/DVD) Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies dvd.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (VHS/DVD) Wizardofoz dvd.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1999 VHS/DVD) Harrypotter1 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter2 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (April 11)|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray) Walt Disney Theatrical Findingnemo.jpg|Finding Nemo (May 30)|link=Finding Nemo Home Video Dumbo 2001.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (60th Anniversary Edition) Hunchbackofnotredame 2002.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2002 DVD/VHS) Winniethepooh 2002.png|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (25th Anniversary Edition) Oliver&company 2002.jpg|Oliver & Company|link=Oliver & Company (Special Edition) Greatmousedetective 2002.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective|link=The Great Mouse Detective (2002 DVD/VHS) Monstersinc dvd.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (DVD/VHS) Treasureplanet dvd.jpg|Treasure Planet (April 29)|link=Treasure Planet (DVD/Blu-ray) Therescuers 2003.jpg|The Rescuers (May 20)|link=The Rescuers (2003 DVD/VHS) Abugslife se.jpg|A Bug's Life (re-released on May 27)|link=A Bug's Life (Collector's Edition) Sleepingbeauty 2003.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (September 9)|link=Sleeping Beauty (Special Edition) Lionking 2003.jpg|The Lion King (October 7)|link=The Lion King (Platinum Edition) Findingnemo dvd.jpg|Finding Nemo (November 4)|link=Finding Nemo (DVD/VHS) TriStar Home Video Hook dvd.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Also available this year was a Superbit version with more subtitle languages and DTS-ES audio, but unfortunately, no special features. 20th Century Fox Home Video Homealone dvd.png|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Homealone2.png|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) New Line Cinema Home Video Themask dvd.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (VHS/DVD) DreamWorks Home Video Shrek dvd.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) PC Software Microsoft Winxppro.png|Windows XP|link=Windows XP Internet_Explorer_logo_6.png|Internet Explorer 6 Television Broadcast syndication 2003title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune FOX Titlescreen.jpg|Kirby: Right Back at Ya!|link=Kirby: Right Back at Ya! SonicX.png|Sonic X (August 23)|link=Sonic X HBO/Cinemax Harrypotter1 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Allthat.png|All That|link=All That Amandashow.jpg|The Amanda Show|link=The Amanda Show Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House (October 6)|link=Full House Cartoon Network Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon TBS Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Themask_title_540p.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask ABC Family Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House (December 1)|link=Full House Toon Disney Newadventuresofwinniethepooh.jpg|The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh littlemermaid_tvlogo.jpg|The Little Mermaid|link=The Little Mermaid (TV series) Aladdin_tvseries.jpg|Aladdin|link=Aladdin (TV series) Nick GAS LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple Home video Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Kirby vol1.jpg|Vol. 1: Kirby Comes to Cappy Town|link=Volume 1: Kirby Comes to Cappy Town (DVD/VHS) Kirby vol2.jpg|Vol. 2: A Dark and Stormy Knight|link=Volume 2: A Dark and Stormy Knight (DVD/VHS) Kirby vol3.jpg|Vol. 3: Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure|link=Volume 3: Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure (DVD/VHS) Mario/Sonic Kingkoopakatastrophe dvd.jpg|King Koopa Katastrophe Sonicunderground dvd1.jpg|Dr. Robotnik's Revenge Thomas & Friends CrankyBugs DVD.jpg|Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories|link=Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories (VHS/DVD) RacesRescues&Runaways DVD.jpg|Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures|link=Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures (VHS/DVD) Spills&Chills DVD.jpg|Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills|link=Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills (VHS/DVD) MakeSomeoneHappy DVD.jpg|Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures|link=Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures (VHS/DVD) ThomasChristmasWonderland VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures|link=Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures (VHS/DVD) ThomasTracksideTunes VHS.jpg|Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures|link=Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures (VHS/DVD) BestofThomas DVD.jpg|Best of Thomas|link=Best of Thomas (DVD/VHS) BestofJames DVD.jpg|Best of James|link=Best of James (DVD/VHS) BestofPercy DVD.jpg|Best of Percy|link=Best of Percy (DVD/VHS) SaltysSecret DVD.jpg|Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures|link=Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures (DVD/VHS) ChocolateCrunch DVD.jpg|Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures|link=Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures (DVD/VHS) James&theRedBalloon DVD.jpg|James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures|link=James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures (DVD/VHS) ThomasSnowySurprise DVD.jpg|Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures|link=Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures (DVD/VHS) Kidsongs kidsongs01_dvd.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm kidsongs02_dvd.jpg|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing|link=Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing kidsongs03_dvd.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight|link=Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight kidsongs04_dvd.jpg|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes kidsongs05_dvd.jpg|Yankee Doodle Dandy|link=Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy kidsongs06_dvd.jpg|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals kidsongs07_dvd.jpg|What I Want to Be|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! kidsongs08_dvd.jpg|Let's Play Ball|link=Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball kidsongs09_dvd.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus kidsongs10_dvd.jpg|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp kidsongs11_dvd.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster kidsongs12_dvd.jpg|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs kidsongs13_dvd.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas kidsongs14_dvd.jpg|Play Along Songs|link=Kidsongs: Play Along Songs kidsongs15_dvd.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals|link=Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals kidsongs16_dvd.jpg|My Favorite Songs|link=Kidsongs: My Favorite Songs kidsongs17_dvd.jpg|Country Sing-Along|link=Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along kidsongs18_dvd.jpg|Boppin' with the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles kidsongs19_dvd.jpg|Let's Put on a Show!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show! kidsongs20_dvd.jpg|Baby Animal Songs|link=Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs kidsongs21_dvd.jpg|I Can Do It|link=Kidsongs: I Can Do It! kidsongs22_dvd.jpg|I Can Dance|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! kidsongs23_dvd.jpg|Billy's Birthday|link=Kidsongs: Billy's Birthday kidsongs24_dvd.jpg|Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Pokémon Orangeislands DVD1.jpg|Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands Vol. 1 Pokemon orangeislands2.jpg|Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands Vol. 2 Pokemon orangeislands3.jpg|Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands Vol. 3 Video Games Kirby kirbynightmareindreamland.jpg|Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land|link=Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirbyairride.jpg|Kirby Air Ride (October 11)|link=Kirby Air Ride Mario/Luigi/Wario Sma.jpg|Super Mario Advance|link=Super Mario Advance Sma2.jpg|Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2|link=Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 Sma3.jpg|Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3|link=Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 supermarioadvance4.jpg|Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3|link=Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Mksc.jpg|Mario Kart: Super Circuit|link=Mario Kart: Super Circuit Warioland4.jpg|Wario Land 4|link=Wario Land 4 Luigi.jpg|Luigi's Mansion|link=Luigi's Mansion Sms.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine|link=Super Mario Sunshine Marioparty4.jpg|Mario Party 4|link=Mario Party 4 Marioparty5.jpg|Mario Party 5|link=Mario Party 5 mariokartdoubledash.jpg|Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|link=Mario Kart: Double Dash!! mario&luigi.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Sonic sonicadvance2.jpg|Sonic Advance 2|link=Sonic Advance 2 sonicadventuredx.jpg|Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut|link=Sonic Adventure sonicbattle.jpg|Sonic Battle|link=Sonic Battle sonicheroes.jpg|Sonic Heroes|link=Sonic Heroes Other Ssbm.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Melee|link=Super Smash Bros. Melee Music Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Disneysgreatest vol3.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 3|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 3 Harrypotter2 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack) Kirby ost2.jpg|Kirby! / Kirby * Step!|link=Kirby! / Kirby * Step! Findingnemo soundtrack.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Sonicx soundtrack.jpg|Sonic Drive|link=Sonic Drive (soundtrack) Shiningroad CD.jpg|The Shining Road|link=Aya Hiroshige: The Shining Road Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Websites Late this year, the Nintendo.com website got another makeover, and further new games to be released beginning in 2004 also got new ID names. Logos of 2003 Universal (1999).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures Universal Television (1997).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Studios Home Video|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment Paramount_(2002).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Paramount Television (2002).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Paramount_DVD_(2002).jpg|Paramount DVD|link=Paramount Home Entertainment DreamWorks_SKG_(1997).jpg|DreamWorks SKG|link=DreamWorks SKG DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998).jpg|DreamWorks Home Entertainment Warner Bros. Pictures (2001).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Bros. Television (2001).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Warner Home Video (2001).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television (2002).jpg|Sony Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Columbia_Tristar_Home Entertainment (2001).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Jim_Henson_Home_Entertainment_(2002)_2.png|Jim Henson Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1995-A).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2000).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (international) Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures (1995).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures (from Toy Story) Walt Disney Television Animation (2003 2014).mp4 20160108 070043.357.jpg|Walt Disney Television Animation|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1997).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Walt Disney Home Entertainment (2001-A).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Touchstone Pictures (2002).jpg|Touchstone Films|link=Touchstone Pictures Touchstone Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC Fox logo.png|FOX|link=Fox Broadcasting Company The WB logo.png|WB Network|link=WB Network UPN_logo.png|UPN|link=UPN KingWorld (1998).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld The Incredible World of DiC (2001).jpg|The Incredible World of DiC|link=DiC Entertainment Anchor_Bay_Entertainment_(1998).jpg|Anchor Bay Entertainment HiT_Entertainment_(2001).jpg|HiT Entertainment|link=HiT Entertainment 4Kids Entertainment (1999).jpg|4Kids Entertainment|link=4Kids Entertainment PBS (2002).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids Logo.jpg|PBS Kids|link=PBS Kids HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax_logo_1997.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2000.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel Disney_Channel.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Toon_Disney_Channel.png|Toon Disney|link=Toon Disney ABC_Family.png|ABC Family|link=Freeform Nickelodeon Productions (1997).png|Nickelodeon Productions|link=Nickelodeon Productions Nick at Nite logo.png|Nick at Nite FX 1997 logo.png|FX Network|link=FX Network TNT logo 2003.png|TNT|link=TNT TBS Superstations 2003.png|TBS Superstation|link=TBS Cartoon_Network.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Boomerang logo.png|Boomerang|link=Boomerang GSN 1997.png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network CC 2002.png|The Caption Center|link=Closed captioning NCI 1999.png|National Captioning Institute Gameboyadvance logo.png|Game Boy Advance|link=Game Boy Advance Gamecube logo.jpg|Nintendo GameCube|link=Nintendo GameCube Category:Timeline